


【百四】哭

by Qixin



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qixin/pseuds/Qixin
Summary: 世人皆语：“庄生晓梦迷蝴蝶，望帝春心托杜鹃。”而当迷蝶停舞，所谓愿望，又应当向谁托付？谁又堪托付呢？这将是一个选择依赖与否的故事。好吧，其实就是因为“哭不哭”开起来的一部初次摇摇车。
Relationships: Doumeki Shizuka & Watanuki Kimihiro, Doumeki Shizuka/Watanuki Kimihiro, 百四
Kudos: 15





	【百四】哭

**Author's Note:**

> 观前预警：
> 
> 其一，这是一辆大概率发生ooc的百四初次车。（——总之，百四他们属于原著而ooc属于我）
> 
> 其二，因为是一口气补完全部动漫剧集和剧场版之后突发奇想的产物，还没有来得及补完漫画原著，所以可能和原剧情、时间设定有出入。私设如山（如下）：  
> 私设发生故事发生在四月一日刚刚继承店还没过多久的某一段时期；  
> 私设四月一日需要花一段时间来完全了解和适应当时的状况，以及自己要付的代价和未来的命运；
> 
> 其三，此生第一次发车炖肉，是车技练习产物，文笔生涩，可能难吃。
> 
> 其四，连续两晚通宵肝了个底掉，逻辑和情感可能会崩（可能陷入无脑发车的混乱状况？？）。
> 
> 其五，内容亦刀亦糖＋亦糖亦刀？（我觉得？？）
> 
> 以上觉得ok的话，就请继续下滑观看。
> 
> 预祝食用愉快。  
> 来、坐稳了，我们发车。

故事发生在四月一日刚刚继承店还没过多久的某一段时期。  
  
郁子小姐走了。  
那个总是任性地说着“给你‘打扫房间’”“给你‘去做饭’”之类让人无可辩驳却明显对自己有利的“给予论”却总是问起“你有什么愿望”的郁子小姐，那个总是会在几乎所有可以放松的时间场合地点、一张口就找出各种或风雅或直白或者只是单纯敷衍的理由要酒喝却在所有关键节点上都无比可靠的郁子小姐，那个总爱使唤人干着干那、完全不怕给人添麻烦我行我素思维跳脱却又总是说“什么愿望都会帮你实现”又真的做到的郁子小姐……她就这么走了。  
帮那么多人实现了那么多的愿望，却在第一次真的提及自己的“愿望”之后，几乎是突然凭空消失了。  
哦，不对，不是凭空。四月一日想。是自己亲眼看着她被黑暗中伸出的触须一点点包覆吞噬掉的。是自己眼睁睁看着她被吞噬掉的。她是在自己无能为力的注视中，消失掉的。  
明明，才刚刚知道你的愿望啊，郁子小姐。  
所以，我才和你做了约定。郁子小姐，我会一直在这里，守在店里、等你回来的。  
  
“呜……郁子小姐……”  
  
听到薄薄一层的纸门背后传来的明显是梦中无意识的呜咽，靠在门边半睡半醒的百目鬼不动声色地睁开眼来。这样类似的呜咽已经是今夜的第三次了。都不需要一一数算，他便清楚。  
四月一日君寻就像是时刻准备炸毛却又实在温柔得不行的猫咪一样，总是固执地用抓狂和轻蔑的态度掩饰自己的伤痕。已经完全没了睡意的百目鬼眉头微微皱起，这样想着。就算遇到郁子小姐之后多经历了许多，也只是终于不再一味牺牲自己来实践所谓对“他人”的“拯救”罢了——就算这家伙终于多少学会了“珍惜自己”这种真的相当难懂的课题，要在清醒的时候真的乖乖袒露伤痕、不顾一切地大哭一场，对他来说果然还是太超纲了。  
在目前还在现世又待在四月一日身边的人里，大约没有人比百目鬼静更明白这一点了。  
这已经是今晚的第三次了。  
而就算四月一日白天里表现得看起来再正常不过，也终究是笑的更少了，抓狂炸毛的时候也更少了——他现在的笑容与其说是因为欢喜而笑，不如说是因为温柔地待人接物是他的习惯，所以他才笑着回应很多有的没的的事情。  
他现在也不那么容易炸毛了。  
郁子小姐其实没有离开多久，刚刚一个月左右。然而百目鬼知道，四月一日变了多少。  
这一个月里，本来不善言辞的他几乎是每天都拎着各种食材一趟趟往店里跑，然而以往总是要炸毛吐槽他张口就是点菜的四月一日却只是偶尔说一句他怎么又来，就接过自己手里的食材袋，几乎是沉默地开始煮两人一摩可拿外加两儿童份的晚餐。  
四月一日君寻没有哭，甚至本来异常丰富的面部表情和肢体语言都有逐渐“停业”的趋势。  
想来也是，在小羽和小葵面前，他要尽可能保持与平时无异的样子，因为就算明白不可用“自伤”来成全他人，他的温柔也不允许自己让自己想要保护的女孩子们担心；而在小全和小多面前，在没有了郁子小姐的店里，哪怕只是暂时的代理人，四月一日也是新的“主人”，是永远长不大的她们的世界的中心，他不能软弱、更不能倒下，更是一定一定不能哭——不然极有可能变成哭着的四月一日要反过来哄一左一右两个大哭的小女孩的情形；于是，好像也只剩下摩可拿了，然而，没有肩膀也不用人形行动的摩可拿本来也没有可以让四月一日伏在上面痛快地哭一场的肩膀，而且，一直在出门时就被当做“玩偶”的摩可拿，再怎么样看也不是可以让十九岁男高中生尽情依赖着、抱着痛哭一场的选择。  
  
所以，是只剩下自己了？依旧靠在推拉纸门旁边的百目鬼闷闷地想，一贯面无表情的脸上眉头依然微微皱着。  
不对，应该还有自己的爷爷？大概？如果是在梦里的话。  
  
那您怎么还不来找他呢？他明明已经这么痛苦了。想到这里，已经几乎完全清醒过来的百目鬼突然有些焦躁起来。就算是在梦里，能和他谈谈、或者借他一个肩膀让他能有个地方好好哭一场也是好的啊。  
都一个月了，怎么还不来看看他呢？这样想着，一贯沉静的百目鬼心中的焦躁感更甚，几乎都想要跑到四月一日过去的梦里去把爷爷正在抽的烟抢过来抽了。  
  
这时，他已经完全清醒了。  
而也就是正在这时，一门之隔的房间里传来了四月一日今晚第四次的呜咽。  
  
“呜……不要走……郁子小姐……我、我不想你走……”  
  
够了，已经忍到极限了。  
终于被脑中逐渐炸开的焦躁感逼得坐不住了，百目鬼终于还是站起身来，尽可能轻地拉开了被自己听了小半夜墙角的纸门，放轻脚步走进去，复又把拉门关上。  
  
他知道，四月一日就睡在房间中央那张原属于郁子小姐的大床上——就是之前他躺着养伤、披着白纱蝴蝶帐幔的那张床上。他还记得，那一次自己也是像刚才一样靠坐在纸门旁边，只是比现在多披了一身半干的鲜血，是一点点自己的血和很多很多四月一日君寻的血的混合。  
他记得自己当时抱着浑身是血的四月一日君寻，无比的冷静却也从骨子里透出一点止不住的慌来，他仍然知道要马上叫救护车来，之后也知道要马上按郁子小姐的指示行事、用自己最快的速度把四月一日送到店里，抱着四月一日的手却在几不可查地抖——他的腿没有软，手上力道也一点都没有减少，因为他命令自己在这种时候必须如此；他的理智知道自己必须冷静并且动用自己可以动用的全部力量才有可能挽回怀中的这个人，却还是有那么一点像是从骨髓种渗出的不安与慌顺着神经爬上来，让他摸到四月一日血的温度的双手微微震颤着。  
百目鬼其实是第一次那么真切地体会到那种从骨髓里渗透到全身的心悸和震颤。所以他忘不了了。  
不过，当然，他本来也没打算要忘记。  
  
“你倒是快点好起来啊，呆子。”百目鬼半跪半坐在雪白的大床旁，看着对方毫无防备的睡脸，一个人极轻极轻地自语着，就像之前放学来店里探病，却又碰到四月一日睡着时一样，“至少在梦里，就好好哭一场啊。”  
  
然而这时的四月一日似乎并不像之前养病时那样睡得安稳。百目鬼静静端详着眼前这张自己用眼神描摹过许多遍的睡颜，如此想道。  
他看到四月一日的眉头微微颦着，时不时小小声地呜咽出声，眼角却完全没有泪痕，头下枕着的枕头上也完全没有被泪水浸湿的痕迹。  
不知为何，看着在梦中都在拼命忍耐的四月初一，百目鬼只觉得自己心中的焦躁更甚了。  
鬼使神差一般，百目鬼伸出手，极轻极轻地用手贴了一下四月一日的脸，轻轻地抚摸过去，从云鬓、脸颊到下巴，都没有摸到泪水流过后理应残存的湿意，而后，像是不死心似的，他又悄悄探了探四月一日的眼尾，只摸到了一点将起未起的潮意。不知为什么，心里的焦躁感又往上升了一级。  
真是个呆子。强自压下心里愈演愈烈的焦躁，百目鬼闷闷地想，悄悄地把手往回抽，打算起身，并开始在脑中构思明天又要用什么食材来让眼前的这个人放学后的时间变得忙碌起来。  
谁知，四月一日突然反手抓住了百目鬼将要完全抽离的手。  
  
“……别、别走……不要走……郁子小姐！！！”  
  
这一瞬间，百目鬼突然意识到自己刚才同时看到了两人交握的手和因为蝴蝶帐幔而蒙上一层白纱的天花板。  
  
“……”  
“……你，醒了？”  
“……嗯？百目鬼？……不对……是遥先生吗？”  
  
嗯？为什么会把自己当成爷爷？  
  
“……我有好久都没有见到您了……我的梦里，总是郁子小姐离开时的场景……”  
“……”  
“……我就那么看着她消失了……我就那么看着……她、郁子小姐她是被黑色的触须一点一点裹缠吞噬掉的……”  
“……”  
“……遥先生，告诉我吧……我现在除了等待还能做些什……”  
“君寻。”  
“……嗯？遥……先生？”  
  
“是我。是百目鬼。”  
  
“哦……嗯？！？！？！不是，所以说我醒了？？？不是、……所以说百目鬼你为什么在我的房间里？？？？……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！……”  
“呆子。”这样说着，百目鬼的眉头却终于舒展了一些，焦躁感也随之清减了些。  
啊啊，终于又看到这个人像平时一样炸毛了。  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
“你……如果想哭就哭吧。”  
“嗯？”  
“如果想哭的话，就哭吧。”  
“我在这里。”  
  
这个呆子，不要把在别人面前哭出来想得那么容易啊。  
可恶，明明只是百目鬼而已，居然会说这种话。  
  
“……我不会哭的。。应该是说，我完全没有问题……嘛、我只是在等店主回来而已……”  
  
然而四月一日君寻没能说完这句话。  
因为自己眼前突然就出现了百目鬼无限放大的脸。剩下的逞强的话被对方出乎意料且无比直白的动作全数堵回了口中。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
那股焦躁的感觉又轰地一声就地燃起，高涨到了极点。  
为什么对象是爷爷就能够坦诚地说话？为什么来面对我的时候就只会这样逞强？  
为什么？  
为什么你偏偏要在这种时候自己一个人忍耐呢？  
明明我就在这里。随着那股焦躁感在终于在脑中炸开，百目鬼不自觉地发出有些含混的低喃。  
  
当他终于反应过来的时候，百目鬼发现自己已经吻上了四月一日的唇，用最简单粗暴的方式堵住了对方将要说出口的逞强的话语。  
  
之后的一切竟然就在这么荒谬的场景下变得那么自然而然了。  
在这一天之前，大约百目鬼静和四月一日君寻双方都完全没有想过，有一天两人会在这么荒诞的情形下自然而然地就这样滚作一团滚上了床——  
这算什么，两个平时相处平均不超过几分钟就要拌十几次嘴的人，现在正一个跪在床边另一个躺在床上像是失去控制一般互相舔咬着接吻，事情的起因竟然是一个关于“哭还是不哭”的问题，而更加荒谬的是，这张他们将要在其上滚自己生平第一次床单的大床还是郁子小姐的床。  
  
事情到底是怎么变成这样的？？  
当百目鬼的舌头被渡到自己嘴里的时候，四月一日的大脑已经完全转不了了。如果说之前他只是因为事出突然完全没有反应过来要反抗的话，那么像现在这样任由对方在自己嘴里四处勾缠、顶弄又把整个口腔里每一处软肉都照顾了个遍并且还觉得挺舒服的自己究竟是怎么回事？谁可以解释一下这种状况吗？  
这个问题在当下场景中其实很好回答。很明显，他不能，而百目鬼也未必能。  
因为谁也不想在这时浪费时间去回答这种问题。  
吻这种东西，大概是和喜欢的人尝过一次之后就会上瘾的东西，因为他们几乎像是乐此不彼一样，在第一个痴缠的吻好不容易结束之后，几乎不做停顿地两人便又不约而同地吻在了一起。如果说第一个吻只是由意外向欲望的急速过渡的话，那现在的这个吻中蕴含的，便是年轻人赤裸裸渴求对方的欲。百目鬼依然占着主动，依然像之前一样，轻而易举就撬开君寻的唇缝长驱直入，舔过齿间的软肉，不住地顶弄对方敏感的上颚，又模仿性交的频率一下一下卷着四月一日的舌尖在他口中搅动着；而四月一日在被对方弄得越来越舒服的同时，也越来越气——只是区区百目鬼而已，为什么会这么舒服啊，于是自己也在舌尖上加了力道，有一下没一下地把对方的舌头往外推去，却又毫无悬念地一下一下被顶回来……怎么办，感觉越来越舒服了……  
  
于是不出意外地，这一吻结束再回过神来的时候，百目鬼已经把试图逞强的四月一日完全镇压在了身下。当二人终于因为缺氧而不得不放开对方时，四月一日的枕头已经不再是干爽如新的了——来不及吞咽的津液在接吻时从四月一日的嘴角滑落下来，浸湿了一大块，而二人分开时拉出的银丝则濡染了四月一日的浴衣前襟。深蓝色的布料上晕开了一块不小的水迹，然后在他彻底喘过气来之前，自己的浴衣带子就被眼前人三两下完全挑开了。  
  
一只大手伸了进来，两股彼此熟悉的血脉就那么炙热地透过皮肉紧紧相贴着，像是就要穿透皮肉的阻隔再次交融似的。而就算已经被吻得有些晕晕乎乎的，四月一日也依然能够透过对方明显高过自己的体温，无比清晰地感受到对方的存在。那么温暖、温柔的手，那么炙热的体温。  
看来之前输给我那么多血之后恢复得还不错……四月一日像是有些安心下来了一样想着。  
“呆子~”像是能够看穿他正在想些什么一样，百目鬼像往常一样的打趣里揉进了平常少有的一点柔和的笑意。  
太神奇了，明明是像往日一样让人想揍他的话，现在听起来却只让人想要更贴近他，最好能够整个身体都相贴得近的不能再近，近到从他身体里流出来的血可以再和他的血液交融，近到在一个密不可分的拥抱里，就能够细数对方每一刻的心跳。  
四月一日是这样想的，于是，也这样做了。  
正好百目鬼刚刚才完全除去了两人已经近乎完全散乱的浴衣，他这样一抱，就是实打实的肉与肉、灵与灵之间的紧紧相贴。  
而是不是灵与肉、肉与灵之间的完全契合姑且不论，这样紧的拥抱对少年人最为直观的影响就是，两人都直接感受到了对方腿间未经抚慰就已经硬起的阴茎——他们能感受到二人的肉棒在这个拥抱间彼此磨蹭、顶撞着，然后变得更加蓬勃更加硬挺。  
这次又是在四月一日反应过来之前就叫百目鬼占了先机。百目鬼任由四月一日搂紧自己的脖子，而将自己的一只手解放出来伸向了二人正靠在一起耳鬓厮磨的硬挺。百目鬼的手上有常年练习弓道磨炼出的薄茧，于是哪怕他并没有真的用上什么太高明的技巧，在他的撸动间，四月一日还是爽得几乎没撸几下就想要射的样子，黏黏糊糊的前列腺液早就止不住地从马眼渗出，又顺着颜色浅淡的柱身流下去，糊了百目鬼一手。  
“唔，好湿。”  
“……呜……嗯、嗯啊……你……嗯……你闭嘴！”  
一边舒服着，四月一日又一边闷闷地生起百目鬼的气来，什么吗，为什么都是男的，又都是差不多的岁数，他的那里就长得那么大的？！呜……体育社团的人了不起么？！  
然而他好不容易挣出一分清醒才生起来的气，在下一秒就被硬生生地镇压——就在这一秒，百目鬼刚刚还只是在有规律地撸动摩挲的手指突然对准了小君寻顶端的小洞就那么不轻不重地一碾。顷刻之间，四月一日君寻感觉就像有白光在脑中蓦地炸裂开来，炸得他在空中飘浮，久久落不到地上。  
于是，已经在比大小战役中不战而败的四月一日又瞬间多了一个新的生闷气的理由。自己竟然比百目鬼先射了，怎么可以这样？！  
  
而后，他的这种闷气生的就又有另一份理由了，因为紧接着这之后，那只原本在撸动的手便糊着他自己的精液探向了他藏在股间明显和前面一样是个雏儿的后穴，又小心翼翼地试探着探进去一个指节。  
  
然而还没等他把要生的闷气酝酿起来，对方闷闷的一句“疼吗？”，就把他要生的气全数堵了回去。  
原来，真的是这么、这么的珍而重之的吗？  
原来，不管是郁子小姐以前说过的“被命运的红线连在一起”还是遥先生嘱咐的“你要和静在一起”，都是真的。  
因为现在，静正在用自己的行动证明这一点。  
  
一个指节、两个指节、三个指节。一根手指、两根手指、三根手指。  
  
“唔……嗯、嗯……嗯……嗯啊！！”  
听到身下人突然拔高的呻吟，百目鬼静清晰地认识到，自己终于找到了。那个传说中能让自己想要疼爱的人舒服到哭出来的地方。  
只要不断的让你舒服，舒服到终于安下心来，你就能在我怀里哭出来了吧？不是爷爷或者郁子小姐、不是其他任何人，是在我的身边也能安心，可以想哭就哭想笑就笑了吧？  
这样想着，百目鬼一边继续按揉扩张，一边观察身下人的反应。  
  
这时，百目鬼的视线稍稍上移，映入眼帘的便是自己在心里藏了许久的人已经开始有些泛红的眼尾和一双蒙上水雾的猫儿眼——那双瞳色相异的眼瞳因为甬道内的敏感被不断刺激已经有些失焦了，却依然定定地望着自己，满满地盛着眼前伏在自己身上的那个百目鬼静。  
真的像是委屈地凑过来撒娇的猫咪一样。百目鬼有些不合时宜地想道。  
不过如果真的能让他甘愿凑过来撒一撒娇，如果真的能够让他在需要帮助的时候就对自己说出“帮帮我吧”，如果能够让他在需要时可以依靠着大哭一场……那该有多好呢。  
  
这样想着，再在那一点上坏心眼地一按，百目鬼便抽出了手指，带出了用来润滑的丝丝白浊和甬道之内分泌出的黏液。一丝丝、一缕缕，都和四月一日现在的整个下身一样黏糊糊的，和不断缩合的肠壁一起挽留着抽身而去的手指。  
  
四月一日只感觉在体内肆虐让自己几近高潮的快感突然停下了，而眼前人抽离手指的动作只在敏感的肠壁上留下丝丝痒意，而当手指完全抽离之后，无端的空虚感似乎是从身体深处涌出，甚至随着被肠壁收缩挤出体外的黏液一起，几乎都要多到从身体里溢出体外去了。他并没有想太多，因为原本用于思考的大脑早已在敏感点被一次次戳弄的时候就不转了。  
在某种意义上，百目鬼的目的已经达成了一半——这时的四月一日，只知道这样很舒服，以及、让他这么舒服的这个眼前人是百目鬼静。是那个几乎从来不唤自己的名字只拿“喂”或者“呆子”叫人、第一次开口却直接叫了“君寻”的人，是那个沉默寡言和自己一张口几乎就是点菜却又总是在自己陷入真正的危险时一定会赶来的人，是那个现在哪怕一起在这无比荒唐的境况下做着近乎荒诞的事自己却舍不得推开、只想用更紧密的拥抱更近距离的纠缠留住的人。  
他突然想让时间就这么停在这一刻就好，因为足够炙热而有力的臂膀可以拥住自己，因为那副皮肉下涌流的血液早已与自己相通，因为他们在共享的视觉里能够看到对方所看到的整个世界。  
因为他们是百目鬼静和四月一日君寻。四月一日在神识稍稍清醒的那一瞬间这样想着。  
  
然而这一瞬间的清明真的只持续了一瞬间，便被百目鬼接下来的动作打断了——感受到身下的一阵钝痛，四月一日君寻无比清楚地感受到比对方手掌还要炙热的肉刃从穴口挺进，缓慢、温柔却坚定地把自己已经极近敏感的身体从内里剖开来。他无比清楚的感受到了这一切，脑袋却是钝钝的、只觉得一片迷蒙。多么真实、多么真切，却又那么像是假的、像是不可能发生的、像是自己还没有醒来就那么躺在床上做的一场梦。  
他听到了有人发出的时不时带着一两声呜咽的呻吟，直到被另一个吻堵住嘴才意识到那是自己发出的呻吟声；他看到近在咫尺的百目鬼的脸又一次无限地放大，他感觉到对方的舌头又钻了进来，有些强硬却带着更多的温柔在自己口腔中舔吮、抚慰，与自己的舌纠缠不休，他听到在他们稍稍分开的间隙，对方早已在接吻中变得无比湿润的口舌循着自己皮肤的纹路舔舐而过，从自己的眼尾舔吻到鬓角、移到耳边，又贴在自己耳边用比平时更加低沉的声音有些喑哑地一遍接一遍地叫自己“君寻”、问自己“疼不疼”“感觉怎么样”……怎么会疼呢？他想。他感受到自己胸前的两点被柔柔地抚弄，对方指尖上的透出的热度与柔和的力度几乎是不相称的，却是那么舒服，舒服到让他又把环住对方的手臂收紧了一些，双腿更是几乎不可控制地越发紧密地缠住了身上人的腰，几乎是不可思议地主动寻求着更加紧密的结合。  
好奇怪，四月一日君寻脑中飘过这样的字句，明明就只是区区百目鬼而已，为什么会这样。  
为什么，突然就这么不想离开他呢。  
  
直到这一刻之前——确切的说是直到今天自己醒来看到百目鬼又近乎不可思议的和他这样纠缠在一起之前，四月一日从来没有担心过百目鬼在某一天也许也会离开，倒不如说，在最开始相识的岁月里，第一眼看到对方就想要给对方一记飞踢并且真的这样做了的四月一日君寻，是真的恨不得对方从此就从自己的人生中消失掉的，毕竟，那个人那么受欢迎、总是在自己和小葵“气氛正好”的时候出现打断又偏偏有一张自己只要看一眼就格外不爽的脸。然而，此时此刻，感受到自己终于把对方完全纳入体内的四月一日却甚至开始隐隐的担心了，如果哪一天，眼前这个人——这个有着如此炙热的体温、这么鲜活的百目鬼像郁子小姐一样突然消失了，那自己和他共享的世界会变成什么样子，自己又会变成什么样呢？  
至此，被四月一日强压在心中一月有余的对突如其来的离别本身的恐惧和悲伤像是被人解开了封印又毫不犹豫揭开了封存的盖子一样一股脑涌了出来。  
终于，把头埋在百目鬼肩窝里的少年终于收起了自己一直拼命支撑着的那点像是逞强一样的坚强，把自己紧紧贴在对方无比温暖的怀抱里——像是用尽了全部的气力一样，双手交叠在对方背后，就这样搂着他，让自己全然依偎在自己目前在现世中唯一可以试着依赖的人怀里，颤抖着、却近乎安静地流下泪来。  
这是百目鬼静。他想。是和我同期同年的一个讨厌的家伙。  
是我至少在此时此刻，绝对不想放开、放他消失或者放他离去的人。  
  
而等怀里的人渐渐适应了自己就开始试着缓缓律动、又在对方被不断戳刺敏感点而发出的呜咽和呻吟声里逐渐加快抽动频率的百目鬼这时几不可查地停顿了一瞬，却又只在这一瞬之后便恢复了动作，他依旧用几乎与之前无异的频率与力度、拥着身下的人大开大合地顶撞，却将手从对方胸前、腰上抽离，复又揽上四月一日的腰背部，让他的上身与自己紧贴得愈发严丝合缝，让他在自己的抽插顶撞间能够多少稳住上身、在自己肩窝上趴得更稳一些。  
他终于哭出来了。他想。自己眼前如猫儿一般习惯用对其他所有人的温柔和对自己的暴躁掩盖所有伤口的四月一日、现在依偎在他怀里的四月一日君寻，终于丢掉了用来逞强的假面，正趴在自己肩头、依偎在自己怀里，无声却真实地哭着。  
这就是我的君寻了。百目鬼静面不改色却又近乎危险地想。  
还是别让他发现我知道他哭了吧。他想。感觉他要是知道了，就又要像只高傲的猫儿一样张牙舞爪地擅自逞强了。  
而在之后一下又一下的顶撞抽插间，肉刃每次进出都擦过那敏感的一点，百目鬼感受着在自己颈窝里一下一下扫过的细软的黑发，感受到对方的颤抖，感觉到属于四月一日的泪水在自己的肩背上划出几道几不可查的凉，听着对方偶尔漏出的几声细碎的呜咽，再听着这点呜咽后来变成了几乎无法掩藏的带点快意的呻吟。  
下腹上感到一阵黏腻。听着耳边徒然拔高的小小的惊呼，感受到怀里人一瞬间的僵直和紧接着变得无比柔软、整个蜷缩起来的身体，百目鬼知道，四月一日是又到了；而与此同时，被高潮席卷近乎完全失控、正疯狂蠕动收缩的肠壁更是将百目鬼深埋在里面的肉刃绞缠得越发的紧了，几乎像是失去控制一般，百目鬼的性器竟然又稍稍涨大了一点，被高潮中的内壁挤压得不自觉跳动了一下，在接下来几下大开大合的抽插中，四月一日明明只是初次承欢的小穴每一次都像是竭尽全力挽留要退出身体的肉刃一样，除了已经被完全肏开透出一点艳红的穴口，连内里粉红的肠肉都被翻出来了薄薄浅浅的一圈——连带着原本透明却黏糊糊、滴滴答答流出又在摩擦中被碾作白沫的肠液一起。  
真的，这已经太超过了。四月一日被继续延续的高潮刺激得大脑愈发一片空白时，这样的念头不受控制地在近乎空白的大脑中闪现。  
已经舒服得快要融化掉了。  
  
而虽然因为紧搂着怀中难得乖巧依偎着自己的人百目鬼根本看不到二人下身相连处无比糟糕的情形，却能感觉到一股带着些微凉意的暖流劈头盖脸地就那么淋在了自己已经快要到达极限的阴茎顶端——  
原来不止是能安心地哭了。甚至已经舒服得潮吹了。百目鬼的表情几乎不变，依然闷闷地想着。  
而再经过几下抽插，他便也到了极限。真的就像是在那一瞬间失去了控制一样，他狠狠地把自己的分身送入了爱人的最深处，直直顶在了对方体内的阳心上，只觉得怀里蜷作一个软软润润的团子的人像是受到惊吓一样猛地抖了一下，又发出和才过去没多久的高潮时相似的小声惊呼，而这声惊呼和百目鬼自己一时漏出的一声粗重的喘息混到了一起——他终于还是抵着自己挚爱之人体内最隐秘的那一点射了出来。  
被体内炙热的冲刷感惊到的四月一日又把自己往百目鬼怀里团了一些，又止不住地喘息了几声，感觉自己的大脑再次变得一片空白。而后不知是因为连续经历高潮的脱力还是因为流失了太多水分造成的脱水，四月一日终于还是受不住地晕了过去。  
而在最终失去意识前，像是受到某种不可思议的本能驱使一般，他用最后剩下的一点力气再狠狠地把自己往百目鬼怀里团了一把。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
他终于哭出来了。会好受一些吗？  
  
当百目鬼从身后环抱着四月一日泡在店里的浴缸里做着清理时，这样的想法在他的脑海里几度盘旋。  
  
他将脑袋从怀中人的脖颈旁边探过去，蹭到了对方柔软略长的黑发。他回想着曾经查到的如何做这类清理的资料，伸手洗去对方已经略微有些鼓涨的小腹上黏腻的白浊，又将手指探入怀中人今天初次尝欢便被做到微微红肿的后穴里温柔地抠挖疏导，尽可能温存地将积存在其中的肠液和自己射入的白精的混合物导出。  
至少在今晚剩下不多的时间里，应该能睡个无梦的好觉了。听着怀中人偶尔发出的小小声的呜声和几乎微不可查的像撒娇一样的小声哼哼，继续做着清理工作的百目鬼自顾自地得出了结论。  
看着在自己怀中几乎就要沉沉睡去、看起来安静而乖巧的人，恐怕就连百目鬼静自己都没有意识到自己那张原本几乎没有表情变化的脸上正在被怎样的温柔铺满——不过他知道自己是笑了，一丝不易察觉的堪堪挂在嘴角的笑意里，有他想给眼前人的全部温柔。  
  
喝一口水。终于把二人和一度一片狼藉的床铺收拾干净之后，百目鬼贴在四月一日的耳边轻轻地说着。  
看着倚怀中被自己环抱着摆成坐靠姿势的人稍稍皱着眉头就要扭过头去躲开自己半梦半醒间遇到的“骚扰”的可爱模样，他几乎想要由着对方就这样睡着算了，但想到之前四月一日上下两张小嘴和那双漂亮的猫儿眼里到底流了多少水出来，他此刻几乎可以肯定，对于现在躺在自己怀里想要兀自偷懒、完全睡过去的家伙来说，多少补充一点水分大概是必须的。  
于是，看着人完全不愿意睁开眼睛、也没有力气反抗的慵懒而软和的样子，百目鬼略略思考了一会儿，含入一口水便撬开对方的唇、轻轻舔着对方嘴里那条小舌将水渡了过去。  
出乎他意料的是，乖顺地一点点喝下带着自己温度的水之后，虽然还是懒懒地闭着眼，身子也依旧软趴趴的不想动，怀中抱着的人却发出了几声哼哼唧唧的呢喃——  
  
“……静。……静、唔……我还要……”  
  
好吧。只震惊了一秒的百目鬼几乎是马上就恢复了平时的处变不惊，又含起一口杯子里的水，清清浅浅地尝着对方的唇舌，一点点一点点地将水渡过去。  
而自己心中最重要的某块碎片好像就此安定下来了一般，终于安然地落下，不再漂浮在空中、四处浮沉。  
他叫我名字了。他想。  
这样就好。  
  
你要睡个好觉，君寻。如果一定要做梦的话，至少今天，就梦到我吧。当一杯水终于喂完大半，百目鬼伏在已经睡熟的四月一日耳边轻轻地说着。平时大多了无波澜的话音里现在不但有温柔的情愫，还有一份无可名状的珍而重之。  
我会陪在你身边的。他说。所以，你如果真的想哭也好、想笑也好，都可以的。  
因为，我在这里。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
而在四月一日直接一觉睡到第二天中午，醒来发现周末的阳光格外耀眼，而身边还睡着一只把自己拥在怀里的百目鬼，再参考着自己腰上股间的一派酸痛回忆起晚上发生了什么，又因此从脸颊到耳尖都烧得一片绯红就又是另一个故事了。  
  
总之此时，许多事情都还没有发生，而故事中的两位少年也尚未明白，二人在共同拥有的未来里会怎样相互扶持，又会以怎样的形式经历怎样的别离。  
此时，一生的守护还没有变为一族的陪伴，而少年口中约定的“彼此相帮相守”依然是“在这一生一世中”这种寻常范围里的含义。  
因为也许呢，也许几乎无所不能的郁子小姐总有办法能够在他们作为人类的一生终结前就回到店里、非常平常地说着“我回来了”、“今天要喝清酒、吃烤鸡和蓬莱炒饭！”呢？  
也许摩可拿或者小狼小樱库洛里多他们一不小心就找到了能够让二人一起老去或者一起永远不必老去的方法呢？  
也许呢？  
……  
然而在这个从来都没有“偶然”、仅有“必然”发生的世界里，后来将要发生的一切，我们都已经看到了。  
它们就是那样发生了。  
  
郁子小姐说过，那是“必然”。  
不过，对于目前尚未完全摸清楚自己所处的“现在”、更别提接触甚至了解到“未来”的两位少年来说，这一切都还只是遥远的尚未发生的事而已。  
所以，至少现在的他们，尚可暂且沉溺一会儿。  
至少在目前这尚未经历完全的一生里、在这一段既漫长又短暂的时光里，就试着这样兀自幸福一段时间吧。  
一起走过这段既短又长、既长又短的时间，直到未来渐渐显现的“必然”将它最终吞噬、完全终结之时。

**Author's Note:**

> 至少在未来的“必然”到来前，愿他们能够暂且仅作为“普通”的少年享受一会儿“普通”的“二人相守”的幸福。  
> 哪怕只有一瞬也好。
> 
> 愿食用愉快。
> 
> [指路作者老福特ID：啟昕]


End file.
